


Run

by XxKeyvethebluebunnyXx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, It's in the universe of The Enemy series universe, Minor Character Death, The enemy AU, There's a bit of Larry in there but yeah, They're all under 16, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKeyvethebluebunnyXx/pseuds/XxKeyvethebluebunnyXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run, just run. That’s what they’ve been doing for the past year and a half, after the disaster hit. They were just a bunch of kids, all under the age of 16. There were nine of them in all, just nine school boys minding their own business, living life until all the adults turned into mindless, shambling, bags of rotting skin and disease. They couldn’t do anything but run and fight, there was nowhere to go. All the buildings were burned or destroyed in the early riots when the disease first hit. They had nowhere to go, and they wouldn’t have met, or even crossed paths if it weren't for the disease.</p>
<p>Or the one where One Direction and 5sos are all under sixteen and are in a world where a disease turned all of the adults into zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Run, just run. That’s what they’ve been doing for the past year and a half, after the disaster hit. They were just a bunch of kids, all under the age of 16. There were nine of them in all, just nine school boys minding their own business, living life until all the adults turned into mindless, shambling, bags of rotting skin and disease. They couldn’t do anything but run and fight, there was nowhere to go. All the buildings were burned or destroyed in the early riots when the disease first hit. They had nowhere to go, and they wouldn’t have met, or even crossed paths if it weren't for the disease.  
Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry, Zayn, Michael, Calum, Luke, and Ashton were in the middle of a highway. The sun shone high in the sky, the Australian heat was almost unbearable. But they pushed on. Harry, Liam, Ashton, Luke,and Calum were on the outside, holding machetes and spears, all of them were covered in blood and other unidentifiable stains from fluids that leak out of the adults. The boys in the middle; Niall, Louis, Zayn, and Michael, were walking with them, also holding their own weapons. Niall had a golfclub, Zayn had a dagger that he doesn’t go anywhere without. Louis carries around a pole to a soccer goal, and Michael has a Billy Club. They all found them when they were doing hobbies, Michael being Michael had gotten in trouble with the police, and ended up taking it away and running. Louis was playing soccer when the disaster had hit, so he quickly pulled apart a goal and kept it as his weapon. Niall loved golf, and he had a stash of clubs, and it was the only weapon he had with him on his vacation.   
They all had the one thing in common, though. They were scared and lost. They all read about apocalypses but never thought it would happen to them. This was a nightmare come true. They were hungry, and tired, but they couldn’t stop moving. It was going to get dark soon, and you don’t want to be caught outside at night,unless you have a death wish. Michael’s feet were aching in his old shoes, they felt as if he were walking on pebbles. His soles on his shoes were torn, and his feet were blistered and bruised. He looks around at the rest of the boys he had with him, Niall humming an Irish folk song, and Zayn drawing something on his wrist with a sharpie. Louis seemed to gravitate towards the side where Harry was, as the younger boy felt safer around him. Michael sighs softly, he was the second youngest, being 14, he felt out of place with the rest of them around him. There was Harry and Louis, the two were inseparable, best friends. Him and Louis were chatting away, as if this were all normal. MIchael looks to the other side where Liam was guiding them all, since he was in charge, Ashton was next in charge, he was the oldest, but they all voted Liam in charge. Louis was the youngest, only thirteen since last december.   
“Heads up, we have Grown-ups, coming this way!” Liam yells and they get into a stance. The younger kids were in the middle, and the older, more experienced were on the outside. It was a protective circles and a group of about 15 Grown-ups came limping towards them.   
“Alright boys, we’ve gone through this before!” Ashton yells. Luke, Calum, Ashton, Liam and Harry charge at the groups of adults, and they’re relentless, bats are smashing skulls and machetes are cutting through flesh, and in a matter of minutes, the Grown-ups were lying on the ground, dead or bleeding out. They’ve been in worst conditions, up to thirty of the stinking creatures all at once, but they’ve only lost two others.   
Louis had always hated watching the older boys fight, he was always scared one of them would get hurt, or worse, die and get torn apart by the hungry Grown-ups. He saw it before, with a few of his old friends, it was him and a few others, but they’re all dead now. He couldn’t bare to see them get torn into by claws and teeth, just the memory make him want to throw up. But he’s attached himself to Harry, and Harry takes care of the younger boy. Louis looks up to him as an older brother, and he doesn’t know what he would do if he were to die, But death is such a natural occurance now. You’ll stumble into a building, and you’ll see a whole nest of grown-ups, tearing into some poor kid, and you would have to turn and run. There was nothing you could do. And Louis didn’t like that. He was scared.  
Liam looks up at the sky, and frowns. It’s getting darker by the minute, and they aren’t anywhere close to where they need to be. He knew This wasn’t safe, They probably attracted more grown-ups with all the noise from earlier. Liam starts to get uncomfortable, then remembers he has to get them all safely to where they need to be.   
“We need to move faster, It’s getting dark and we need to find somewhere safe for the night.” Liam says and he hears hums of agreement. They were on their way to a Warehouse, where Ashton knows there will be supplies since he was there in the beginning. it’ll last the nine of them a long time, he knows it.  
Louis was shaking slightly. What if they never made it to the Warehouse? What if they all died before they could even find a place for the night? He knows it wasn’t likely, all of them dying, with Harry and Ashton and Liam and Luke and Calum, but you never know. The world has flipped upside down, most of the population is trying to kill you, and five 15 and 16 year olds can’t protect you from everything. And night was coming fast. No one knows what goes on at night, and that only heightens the chance of them all getting killed and eaten.   
Michael feels like he’s going to throw up with nerves. He can tell that the sky was darkening, and that they had nowhere to go, and won’t have a place anytime soon. Niall also wasn’t humming anymore.The boys in the middle where also starting to huddle together, subconsciously moving closer to each other.  
The guys on the outside knew what was going on, and they were scared, too. but they couldn’t show it. Especially Liam, he was probably the most frightened out of all of them, but he was also incharge.  
“Alright, it’s time to settle down. There’s a park over there, with a fence. We’ll take turns keeping watch while the others sleep.” Liam explains, it was the best he could do right now.   
The kids follow Liam towards the park, and they have to hop the fence. The park wasn’t big, it was the size of a small neighborhood playground, and it would do nicely for now. They set up camp in the middle of the grassy area, and most of the younger kids fall asleep instantly.  
It was Harry’s shift in keeping watch when he heard Louis softly calling his name.   
“Harry, Harry, Harold,” he keeps calling desperately until Harry looks over.   
“Yes, Lou?” Harry crawls over to him, but Louis didn’t answer, he was sobbing uncontrollably by time Harry actually got over to him. “Louis, why are you crying? Don’t cry, Love.”   
“I h-had a dream, and you died, and I thought it was real, and I don’t know…” Louis starts babbling, but Harry hushes him.  
“Louis, it’s alright, I’m still here.” It made Harry a little uncomfortable, that Louis had a dream about him getting killed, mostly because it could happen at any moment. That he wasn’t anymore special than the kids who did get eaten. He didn’t like thinking about it though. But he did whatever he could to keep Louis from crying. “You can sleep over here with me, if it makes you feel any better. I’ll keep you safe, I promise,” It was a promise he would keep, he will try anything he can to keep him safe. He was the only older figure Louis had, so he had to stay alive.   
Louis just nods silently and brings his blanket over to Harry, and lays down. He looked up at him and sighs. He closes his eyes and falls back asleep.   
It’s the next morning, and they were on the move again. Niall sighs and his stomach starts to grumble again. “Liam, we haven’t eaten anything since Tuesday, I don’t think I can go much longer like this.”   
“I was thinking the same thing. We should start a party, Four of us, the other five stay here. I’m automatically going.” Liam says.  
Ashton volunteers next, Harry only feels like it’s right for him to go in with them, but Louis hadn’t left his side since last night. When Louis sees Harry volunteering, he starts begging him to stay.   
“Harry, no, stay here. You can’t go, what if you don’t come back?!” He’s on the verge of tears.   
“You can come with us, Louis. Just be very, very careful.” Harry explains, Cand his face is cold and serious. He won’t let Louis die on his watch.   
Louis grabs his hand and nods, he was just happy to be able to stay with Harry, even if this is probably the most dangerous thing he could be doing right now.  
The four boys go into a store, it’s all boarded up and seems untouched. It smells absolutely terrible once they get inside, though, like death and a bathroom that hasn't been cleaned in years. That should be a sign to leave, the smell, but they ignore it, since it’s too important to find something to eat. It’s dark and damp inside and mold is growing up the walls, and they quickly move towards the back of the store, to the storage rooms.   
“Harry, Louis, you guys stay out here, me and Ashton will go inside. If anything tries to attack you, scream, and try to get out,” Liam explains. Harry nods and Louis just grips his hand tighter. He was starting to regret coming in here.   
Harry and Louis watch as Liam and ashton disappear into the dark backrooms, and Louis can feel himself start to shake. He always hated the dark, and the only light there is is coming in from the windows. He feels like he’s being watched, but he doesn’t say anything. He just shuts his eyes, and tries not to think about what might happen.  
Harry kept Louis’s hand in his, and he sighs softly. There’s a noise, like a rustle, and it’s coming from the other side of the store. Harry can feel Louis’s hand squeeze his tighter and he can feel Louis trembling.   
“We can go back out-” Harry starts, but he’s cut off by Louis screaming and his hand is wrenched of Harry’s. Harry was in shock, he didn’t know if there were any grown-ups in here. He takes out his machete, and he runs after the dark shape dragging Louis away.   
“Harry!” Louis sobs and struggles in the diseased father’s grip. He can’t get free, but he’s able to see Harry trying to get through to him. Harry was able to catch up, hack off the father’s arm and grab Louis. But the father was replaced by a mother, and she grabs a hold of Louis again. And soon, more and more grown-ups were emerging from the shadows, and they had stumbled into a huge nest of them, unknowingly. Harry curses loudly and he grabs a hold of Louis, before he’s taken down, both him and Louis are swallowed into the mass of diseased bodies. Harry has to give up on fighting, there were just too many. He couldn’t do anything but lay down, and after that, the last thing he feels is Louis, who was in the same position as him, before everything fades to black.  
Ashton and Liam had heard the commotion, but they were too late. They rushed out, but they saw the grown ups huddled around as if they were having a picnic. Ashton felt as if he were going to throw up, he felt the acid in his stomach rise into his throat because he knew, he knew that what the grown ups were tearing at is what was left of the two inseparable boys, Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry. Everyone thought the two of them were absolutely adorable. It were like they knew each other for forever, like they were actually related. But every good thing comes to an end, right?   
Liam was absolutely… there are no words to describe the rage he was in. He heard Louis and Harry, and know they didn’t go down without a fight. But the thing is, they’re dead. The grown ups that Harry took down, they were a sign that they’re were way more when he left. But Liam wanted them all dead, they would pay for killing the two.   
The grown-ups were too into tearing into the boys to even know that Liam was coming, they didn’t really stand a chance, either. Liam tore into them, and not one of them were able to fight back.   
“Take Louis,” Liam says to Ashton, who was just watching, still holding the boxes they found in the back. Liam’s chest was heaving, but his anger subsided and turned into an unbearable sadness. “Or, what’s left of him.”  
Ashton takes Louis’ small body, he couldn’t bare to look at him, so he wrapped him up in a blanket that was left in the store. He picks up the corpse and carries it outside. Liam had done the same to Harry, even if he was completely mutilated. But they’re faces were untouched, both of them. They looked peaceful, and Liam hoped they were together in a place better than here.   
Liam and Ashton carry the bodies outside and everyone who was waiting outside go to greet them, but, they see the bodies and the mood instantly turns back. Michael and Niall grab each other since they were the closest to each other, and they burst into tears. Both of them were fond of both Harry and Louis, and they couldn’t handle this right now. They carry the boys to a park, with a tree, it’s beautiful in the late afternoon light. So Liam decides to bury them there. They put the bodies down and while the the younger kids eat, Liam and Ashton dig two graves, right next to each other. A longer one for Harry, a shorter one for Louis. Tall and short. They always teased them about that, about how much smaller Louis was than Harry. It makes a sad tear come to Liam’s eye.  
They have a short, makeshift funeral and they give Louis and Harry a short prayer before they burying them them. They have to move on, though. After leaving two stones to mark their graves, the seven boys carry on to their destination. The smaller boys were still puffy eyed and red nosed, but Liam and Ashton and the rest of the olders had to man up, it hurt greatly, losing two close friends, but they have to lead the rest of them to safety.  
The sky was beginning to darken again, the events that happened just an hour ago had slowed them down a lot. But Ashton knew they were only about a mile away, and that they could probably make it before sundown. So they continued on. Until it was dark, and they had to slow down and be more careful.   
“Hey, look,” Luke whispers and points towards the distance. There’s the warehouse, even if they’re still far away. They pick up to jog, but there is danger, and Liam can sense it. There’s shuffling that he can hear and the sound of the hissing, the soft noise the grownups make. The other boys don’t seem to hear it, though.   
They keep walking, and as the army of grownups grow nearer, their smell, a sweet, but rotten smell fills the air. Like a mixture of sweet candy, a public bathroom that hasn’t been cleaned, and decay. Fear starts to take over, and the boys start to walk faster.  
Five minutes later, the group of grownups were literally on their heels. They were all sprinting now. But the horde of diseased, stinking adults were moving along quite fast. They weren’t as diseased as some of the ones they’ve seen before, healthier, stronger, faster.  
Run, Liam says to himself, willing him and the others to go faster. Run faster, don’t stop, don’t slow down…  
Calum and Ashton stop, they know they won’t be able to make it. Not without something to slow down the army of teenagers and adults. They won’t stop until they get what they want, or until every last one of them are dead.   
Liam turns around, and starts yelling, cursing at them to hurry up and get moving again. Ashton turns around, and flashes him a dimpled smile.   
“We’ll be alright, Liam. Get the rest of them to safety, you won’t make it unless someone tries to slow them down.” Calum says and also gives him a smile, they know it’s for the best. It’s the least they could do, after all that Liam’s done for them, saving their behinds plenty of times, and it time to repay him. They look at each other and nod, before advancing towards the approaching wave of diseased faces. They let out one final cry before running out, hacking and slashing their way through, effectively slowing down horde. But soon, their swamped, it’s way too many for just the two of them, and much like Harry and Louis, the sky is blocked out, and they’re pulled under.  
Liam doesn’t look back after that, he tries not to think about it, but he’s also grateful, because if it weren’t for Ashton and Calum, they wouldn’t be inching closer towards the warehouse. They’d probably be getting torn into and getting eaten, too. Liam hates the feeling of losing more friends. A deep, dark abyss opening at the bottom of his soul, and it feels like he was getting swallowed up, a depression that if he lets himself fall into, he probably wouldn’t be able to climb out of. He lets out another deep breath as he keeps a pace, leading the other boys closer to warehouse. Just a few more yards....  
There’s a fence.. They’ll have to climb. Liam helps the smaller boys up first, looking behind himself before climbing up behind them, and they all fall down, landing almost on their feet. They make a run towards the warehouse, and it sounds empty, looks empty, too. Liam kicks down the door, and Ashton was right, the warehouse was absolutely stocked full of food and drinks, and things that wouldn’t spoil for years. The last five of the boys cheered and hugged each other. They were so happy that they just kept running, and didn’t look back. Even if they lost many of their friends on the way, they’ll never be forgotten. All of their efforts to help get them here weren’t in vain. Louis and Harry, Calum and AShton, they didn’t die for no reason.   
Liam, Niall, Luke, Zayn and Michael, They stayed in the warehouse, and ended up starting a settlement, where many more kids found and stayed. And it was all good, for now.


End file.
